Carnival Days
by nekoluver
Summary: Somedays I have no idea what the hell I'm writing... RoyXEd light yaoi


**Honestly, some days I have no idea what the hell I'm writing... I kinda got bored in first hour, and then you add that to sugar and an inside joke, and... well... you get this. Luckily, I ended up not doing a lemon. I mean, imagine if my teacher caught me with that! Heh heh...(cricket noises in background)... So! Read de story!**

**Disclaimer: You don't want me to own it...**

**Oh and I have no idea why it's rated T really, I just figured I'd be safe... Cuz I'm cool that way! Oh wait! It's the swearing! Yeah.. That's it... I'm not just making up excuses! REALLY! **

-**--------------------X.X ---------------------**

Carnival Days

One day, a long, long time ago... Edward Elric's mother took him and his little brother, Alphonse, to the Central carnival. Ed always loved the carnival, his mom had been bringing him to this one since he was old enough to walk. He always got frustrated by how many rides he wasn't 'old' enough to ride.

But that day would be different, he had convinced himself. He was seven years old now, and surely he was old enough to ride some of the 'big kid' rides.

Well, there was one _little_ problem with that...

"Sorry squirt, you're not tall enough," the creepy man that ran the ferris wheel told the

young Edward.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Ed turned his pleading eyes to his mother, pouting a little bit. "Mooom! Tell him I'm big enough!" He then turned back to glare at the man. "I'm _seven_ years old now, mister!"

The carnival guy ignored the little kid's glare, looking over him, and at Trisha. He smiled sympathetically. "Cute kid, but rules are rules."

"Come on honey," Trisha took her two sons by the hand. "Let's go get some elephant ears."

"I don't want any elephant ears!" Ed stomped his little foot. "I want to ride the ferris wheel!"

"Come on Brother," little Al piped in. "That giant wheel didn't look very safe anyway..."

Ed crossed his arms and pouted, but let his family lead him away nonetheless. After a while, Trisha decided it was getting late, and told her boys it was time to go home.

"Awww! Already?!" the brothers asked in unison.

Trisha laughed lightly at the sheer cuteness of the boys. "Yes, we have to go. Don't you two want dinner?"

"No!" Ed immediately shouted defiantly.

"We can eat at the pizza stand," Al offered.

Trisha sighed. Sometimes it was just so hard to say no to them. "Come on, let's go."

Edward's eyes frantically searched the carnival for an excuse to stay longer. Finally, he found it. His eyes lit up, before he checked himself, and pouted once again. "Awww... But I wanted to ride the ponies..."

Trisha crouched down in front of her oldest son so that she was eye-level with him. "Edward, you know you're not tall enough," she said as gently as she could .

Ed stuck out his bottom lip even further. He was going to give up, when something caught his eyes. There was a dark haired teenager (1) watching the small family with mild interest. The boy had on a red, button-up shirt bearing the emblem of a rearing stallion on it, over top of a black tank top. On the pocket was written _Mustang_ in curled letters. The boy was leaning against one of the posts on the fence, which contained the ponies.

The blond boy pointed a little finger(2) at the older boy. "Can I ride that one?" Ed asked innocently. Trisha's face blushed, and so did the other boy's. Apparently, he could hear them as well as see them.

"I'm not a fucking pony!" the teen shouted angrily.

Embarrassed by the whole scene, Trisha shook her head, and led her sons away.

Years later, Edward had grown into a strong teen of fifteen. Not much had changed in the years passed really. He had obtained an artificial arm and leg, and his brother was a hollow suit of armor, but on the inside they were still the same. Their mother had passed away years ago, but they never stopped loving the Central carnival. They hadn't gone in a few years, but they had felt like it was finally time to return.

The memory of a carnival day long ago had faded for both brothers, but it was still there; waiting to be triggered. Edward felt something tugging at his memory as he enjoyed all that was Central carnival.

"Come on Al," Edward said to his brother. "Let's go ride the ferris wheel!"

"Um...You go ahead Brother..." Al replied nervously.

"What's the matter?" Ed asked, before smirking. "Afraid of heights?"

Al nodded vigorously.

"Oh...Well... You stay here, and I'll go ride it!" Ed said, before running off to the ride. When he got there, he enthusiastically shoved his ticket into the carnival dude's hand, before _attempting_ to get onto the ride. But, alas, some things never change. He was stopped by an arm being flung out in front of him. "Hey... What're you doing...?"

"Sorry, you're too short for this ride," the creepy old carnival dude said.

Edward's eyes went dark. "_What_ did you say?"

"I said you're too sho-" the carnival man was cut off short by a fist colliding with his face.

"I'M NOT SHORT! YOU'RE ALL JUST UNNATURALLY TALL FREAKS!" Edward screamed, causing a few emo kids in the background to start crying.(3) Ed stormed off to where he left Al.

"Uh oh..." the suit of armor muttered as soon as he saw his brother walking towards him.

"Come on Al, we're leaving!"

"Oh... o...kay..."

They were on their way out of the carnival, when Edward stopped suddenly. This of course, caused Al to bump in to him.

"Brother? Why'd you stop?" Al asked curiously. His brother didn't answer him, but instead continued to stare at someplace near the pony corral.

Al followed his gaze to a raven-haired man leaning against one of the fence posts. Al was used to seeing him in a military uniform, but at the moment, he was dressed more casual. He wore a red, button-up shirt with the emblem of a stallion on it, opened up to reveal a black tank top. Oh his left pocket, was emblazoned the name '_Mustang_'.

"Al...?" Ed finally asked, his eyes never leaving the figure. "Can I ride the pony now?"

This time, there was not a drop of innocence in his words. Roy looked over at the pair. Had he heard? Edward may never know, but at least he finally go to ride the pony that night...

DAS ENDE!

**---------------------X.X ---------------------**

**(1) Thanks to anyone who told me what an old pedophile Mustang really is. ;P I joke, I joke! I lurve Roy! (Heart) So yeah... For the sake of this fic, I'm just gonna say he's a teenager. **

**(2) Wow all the little parts of little Ed amaze me... XD**

**(3) That was a JOKE people! If you get offended I'll sick MY group of emoz on you! And I warn you, most of them have access to a variety of weapons, and they know how to use them from reading JTHM comics... hehe... (does anime peace sign)**

**Yeah.. So... What'd ya think?!!!! TELL NL!!!! hehe I've been watching Invader Zim... Woot! Go Jhonen Vasquez and his screwed up mind! (Heart)** **Oh, and also, I'm trying to come up with character/pairing theme songs, just for the hell of it. Just songs that really seem to fit a certain character or pairing. So.. .Let me know if you have any ideas! **


End file.
